overlordshollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Level (Old Hollow)
Every faction, alliance, nation, and clan has a few specific power levels that deem what their strengths and weaknesses are. Pop. Level Short for population level, the pop level simply explains out of 30 folks who join a faction, how many join that faction. The factions with the highest pop level are... *Endite (Pop. Level: 11/30) *China (Pop. level: 5/30) *Plainswalkers/ Hill People (Pop. level: 4/30) Wep. Level Wep. Level, also referred to as weapon level, depicts how powerful ones weapons are. It is divided into to two sections, the first being the melee weapons, while the second is ranged. Wep. Levels are found by averaging up all of a single faction's weapon's basic stats, such as enchantments and damage. The factions with the highest Melee Wep. Level are... *Slendite (Melee Wep. Level: 20.25) *Frost Wolves (Melee Wep. Level: 14.6) *Death Knights (Melee Wep. Level: 12.6) The factions with the highest Ranged Wep. Level are... *Death Knights (Ranged Wep. Level: 28.5) *Plainswalkers (Ranged Wep. Level: 28) *China (Ranged Wep. Level: 8) Dev. Level This stands for development level, or how many buildings can be found in cities of an empire. There are various parts of the dev. level. Spawn city dev. level, capital dev. level (may be the same city as the spawn one), and Largest Dev. Level. Spawn City dev. level is how many buildings can be found in the spawn city. Capital city dev. level is the same. Largest dev. level is simply how many buildings one can find in the largest city in an empire. The factions with the highest Spawn City dev. levels are... *Frost Wolves (Spawn City dev. level: 25) *Endite (Spawn City dev. level: 15) *China (Spawn City dev. level: 13) The factions with the highest Capital City dev. levels are... *Frost Wolves (Capital dev. level: 25) *Endite (Capital City dev. level: 14) *Plainswalkers (Capital City dev. level: 12) The factions with the highest Largest dev. level are... *Frost Wolves (Spawn City dev. level: 25) *Endite (Spawn City dev. level: 15) *China (Spawn City dev. level: 13) Arm. Level This stands for armor level. It is a simple measure of how good armor is in a faction. It is split into to categories. These are the categories: Heavy Arm. level, Light Arm. Level, Medium Arm. Level, Total arm. level, and Highest Arm. Level. Light Arm. Level demonstrates how effective this faction's low protection armor is (Ex: thief armor, citizen armor, etc.) is, if there is any. Medium arm. level depicts how good this faction's basic battle armor (Ex: Chainmail, Weak iron Armor, Hastati Armor) is, if there is any. Heavy armor depicts how good this faction's High Quality Battle Armors are (Ex: Tank Armor, mineral armor, god armor), if there are any. Total arm. level shows how good each factions armor is regardless of armor type. The following factions have the highest Light arm. levels... * Category:Factions Category:Power Levels Category:Endite Category:Death Knights Category:Frost Wolves Category:Minecraft Category:Plainswalkers Category:China Category:Slendite Category:Old Hollow